


Возвращение

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Юмор, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Чума удалилась на покой в 1936-ом году, бормоча что-то насчет пенициллина. Но в 2019-ом году она решила вернуться.
Kudos: 3





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Стеф за вычитку текста)

Жизнеутверждающая мелодия из телевизора закончилась и началась новая, медлительная и сонная. Пошли титры. Чума щелкнула пультом и потянулась. Она чувствовала себя отдохнувшей. Антибиотики больше не пугали её. Племя антипрививочников росло. И вообще, жизнь казалась приятной прогулкой по Европе четырнадцатого века.

— Ну что, Эльза, — позвала Чума, — летим. У нас много дел. Пора возвращаться из отпуска.

Летучая мышь слабо пискнула, расправила кожистые крылья и спикировала Чуме на руку. Повисла между струпьями на запястье, выжидающе замерев.

— Вот и умница, — заворковала Чума, почесывая пушистую грудку Эльзы.

***

Чума прошлась по городу, вышла за его пределы и только там, на пустующей трассе, подняла гноящийся палец вверх, ловя попутку.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Потом раздался треск, за ним рев мотора. Из-за поворота, в клубах пыли и черного дыма выехал мотоцикл. Серый от грязи. За ним оставался отчетливый след из масла и ошметков от пакетов.

Чума усмехнулась и подняла руку уверенней.

Мотоцикл остановился, а всадник снял шлем и улыбнулся.

— Ты уволилась, — заметил Загрязнение.

— Всего лишь взяла небольшой отпуск. Подумать только, ста лет не прошло, а на моё место уже взяли какого-то недотепу.

— Тогда не стоило уходить. — Голос Загрязнения оставался бесцветным, однако Чуме слышалось злорадство. — Вали в свою нору, место занято.

— Это ты так думаешь. Да, Эльза?

Летучая мышь бодро пискнула в ответ.

Загрязнение моргнул, словно бы удивленно, хотя по его лицу никогда нельзя было судить точно.

Чума же времени зря не теряла. Она осторожно обхватила Эльзу за хрупкое тельце, поцеловала в макушку и выпустила.

— Лети, мой вестник, — выкрикнула она. Мышь исчезла в сумрачном небе.

Загрязнение затаил дыхание, но ничего не произошло. Время тянулось бесконечно медленно, но ни Чума ни Загрязнение не спешили забивать его разговорами.

Вдруг Загрязнение схватился за сердце.

— Не... не может быть! Они перестали выходить! Они сидят дома и ничего не загрязняют!

Он побледнел сильнее обычного и повалился на землю без сознания.

— Салага, — хмыкнула Чума, вырывая из бесчувственных пальцев Загрязнения шлем. Надела его и оседлала байк.

Ей предстояло долгое мировое турне.


End file.
